Don't Break A Heart
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: After seeing Hotaru bawling her eyes out, Mikan and the gang, who are in a band,use one of their concerts to take revenge on the jerk. It's a crazy concert filled with teasing,flirting,and music. Love will certainly bloom in this concert, but crazily. :D


_Ná Bris A chroí_

Don't Break A Heart

What they are wearing In concert: (u have to open another tab to see what they are wearing if you want to know what they are wearing. It will not be described in the story. Just copy-paste the link. Remove the spaces)

Mikan: h t t p :/bollywoodevents. bestblogsonline. net /files /2011 /05 /selena-gomez-cliff-watts-photoshoot. jpg

Natsume, Ruka, and Koko: h t t p :/www. polyvore. com/cgi/img-thing?. out= jpg&size= l&tid=24154077

Natsume: (Carlos) The one wearing red

Ruka: (James) The one wearing blue

Koko: (Logan) The one wearing black and white

Hotaru: h t t p :/ memberfiles. freewebs. com/ 95/ 75/ 44287595/ photos/ awesome-Taylor-Swift/ feouxa2stcl33ls. jpg

P.S. All people in the band have a whole new different attitude when on stage. Natsume will actually smile in this story. And everyone will have those tiny microphones on their collars so whatever they're saying will be heard, even without the microphone. The mic is just for show.

Now please enjoy!

Mikan Sakura

Right now, I'm in my dressing room, waiting for the other members of the band to come in. To them, I'm a friend, but to Japan and the whole world, I am the pop princess of 2011. So that explains why I'm backstage, waiting for my friends to come out so we can get started. This concert is for charity, so we don't really get paid. But we don't care; we're doing this for a broken hearted ice queen whose ex is about to pay for leaving her for a too-much-make-up-wearing slut.

I balled my hands just by the thought. I hated that jerk. Hotaru, my best friend, who never, ever cried, was broken-hearted because of him. She _cried_. In front of her childhood friend, Ruka Nogi, her beloved yet despised cousin, Natsume Hyuuga, and her best friend, me.

And that just never, - and I mean _ever,- _happens.

"That stupid jerk." I mutter under my breath. At that moment, the door opened, revealing Natsume, my enemy, and Ruka, my friend.

I sighed, forgetting about _him_. "You could've knocked, you know. I could still be changing in here." I said, crossing my arms on my chest.

I saw Natsume smirk. " Now _that _would be heaven." He said, leaning on the wall, that stupid smirk of his still plastered on his face.

I took a moment to take in what he said. When that moment was over, I started angrily towards him, my fists held high. "Why you.."

Before I could reach him, Ruka stepped in front of me, smiling. "Mikan, you shouldn't react. You'll just turn him on."

"'Turn him on' Yeah, right." I said, trying to get past him, failing miserably.

Natsume ignored both of our comments. "You know, I wonder if you wear a polka dotted bra too, to match with those panties." He said with a smirk.

"Natsume!" Ruka said, facing his best friend. "WTF?"

"Pervert!" I said, running towards him, my fists raised. In the process, I knocked down Ruka, sending him to the floor. When I reached this pervert, I pounced on him, knocking us both to the floor, but it didn't go as planned. You know why?

Because we ended up kissing.

I tried to stand up, but Natsume snaked his arms around my waist, pushing me towards him. I struggled at first, but somehow, I finally gave into the temptation and closed my eyes. And yes, with tongue.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds until we pulled apart and I stood up. Ruka helped Natsume up. He looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face, and I, by instinct, looked away. This just made the devil-in-disguise more amused. So I decided. I _so_ had to change the subject.

"Where is Koko? We have to go on in 5 minutes." I said, sitting back on my couch.

"He's coming. So is Hotaru." Ruka said, and as if on cue, the door opened, revealing Koko, our drummer, and Hotaru, our manager.

"Hey, Hotaru!" I said, hugging her. See, this is the difference. Ever since that jerk broke her heart, she would actually allow anyone to hug her. Even these 3 guys over here.

"Hey Mikan." She replied when we pulled back. She looked at all of us with a stern face. "C'mon. We have to get started already." And with that, we all left for the stage.

When we arrived onstage, the lights were off so no one saw us as we went to our places. I was in the middle, Natsume was on my right, Ruka was on my left, and Koko was behind me. Natsume and I were the male and female vocalists and guitarist (he's lead while I'm second), Ruka was the bassist, and Koko was the drummer. I looked at Natsume for the confirmation and he nodded.

I took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone in the microphone stand, my left hand ready for the first chord. "Now go stand in the corner, and think about what you did."

And with that, we started playing while our fans were going crazy, shouting our name "W.T.Y.D" Or "Drink Till You're Damned." I smiled. I love doing this.

"Ha, time for revenge."

**Better Than Revenge**

**By: Taylor Swift**

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<p>

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<p>

Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Everyone was shouting, everyone was screaming their hearts out, everyone's having a great time, and we're just getting started. I smiled as I heard Natsume say his usual greeting.

"Good evening, Japan, America, Italy, France, Brazil, Venice, Spain, Russia, California, Philippines, New Zealand, Malaysia, Australia, Singapore, and other countries in this awesome world of ours that I didn't mention because I didn't pay attention to my history class!" He shouted into the microphone. This was Natsume's signature line, even though he would always change the countries and the reason. And I could sense the smile in his voice. I know right. Natsume….._smiling? _But, yeah, this is the only thing in the world that could make this guy smile.

"We're D.T.Y.D, and we're here to rock your world!" Koko shouted into his microphone, raising his drumsticks in one hand. "Literally!"

"Once again, we're D.T.Y.D." Ruka said, raising his bass in one hand. "Please enjoy t-," Natsume cut him short.

"Our looks, and,"—He walked towards me and snaked an arm around my waist.—" Our little girl with a hot bod." With that, a blush threatened itself out, but I held it.

The crowd started shouting as Natsume neared his face to my cheek. Oh, he wants to play? Let's play.

I smirked as I slipped away from his grasp, leaving his air-kissing lips.

"Woah, baby, don't we have a message to the world?" I asked, raising my open palm to stop him since he was approaching me.

He then stopped and walked to his place again. I heard him 'tsk'. In fact, everyone did. "Fine, but we'll continue our little game later, capiche?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, do you guys all remember my best friend and our manager, Hotaru Imai? Yeah, well, her ex-boyfriend is a bastard. Left her for a too-much-make-up-wearing slut. Just 5 minutes after he dumped her. What a jerk, right? Well, this is for that jerk. And I know they're watching this." I said, walking to my place. When I did, I smirked.

"Oh, and whore, that song we sang earlier? Yeah, that was for you, you airhead." I said, popping the middle finger to the crowd, because I know she was watching with that jerk.

"And now, we will be singing the song 'our little girl with a hot bod' wrote just yesterday when she couldn't sleep, just for this concert." Koko said, raising his drumsticks.

Without turning, I replied, "I will kill you later, Koko."

"Jerk, be prepared to be humiliated." Ruka said, and with that, we started playing the intro.

**"Beggin' On Your Knees"**  
><strong>By: Victoria Justice <strong>

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

"Now that that's done, let's rock this concert with our latest hits!" I said, raising my guitar.

"And note to all of you guys out there, don't date them. They're total idiots; don't know what 1+1 is." Natsume said. He then turned to look at me with a smirk. "Now, about that game….."

I turned away, biting my lip. I looked at the crowd. "Hey, does anyone know where the washroom is?" I laughed. My laugh was uneasy. The crowd laughed.

The second I said it, I regretted it because I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned to see Natsume's crimson orbs. He then dipped me low, and spoke.

"I know where the washroom is, polka. We could go there and get busy or," He leaned in closer. "We could go to my pension after this. We'll have all the time we'll need." He said his near my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

I smirked as I grabbed his tie and straightened up. I leaned into him. "There's no need to go there. We can just meet in my dressing room. It's quiet, it has a bed, It's wide, and it's soundproof, like yours." And with that said, I let go off his tie, and escape his grasp.

I figured that they all had to take a moment to grasp the inner meaning of what I said, because I was already out of his grasp when the crowd started screaming. I turned to look at the faces of Koko and Ruka. Theirs were priceless. But Natsume's wasn't even touched. Instead, he just winked at me. And it just proves that he is what I have always thought he was.

A Bastard.

But in an unlikely good way.

Natsume straightened up, and looked at the crowd. "Now here's are next song."

Ruka spoke up next. "I'm sure you all know this because our lead male singer and our little girl with a hot bod were so hot dancing together, they topped the charts."

I turned to glare at Natsume. "This is all your fault."

Everyone laughed. Eveen Natsume. He looked at me and winked again. "And yet you still love me." He said it with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on."

Koko then spoke all of a sudden. "Natsume, don't you have an offer?"

He then looked at me from the corner of his eye and I cursed under my breath. This will be _bad._

Natsume smirked while keeping his gaze on me. "Hey," he told the crowd. "Do you want our little girl with a hot bod to dance like she did in the music video now?"

I looked at him with disbelief.

He wouldn't dare.

The crowd shouted with glee.

"I'll take that as a 'yes..'"

And he just did.

I looked behind me as I felt a pair of hands take my shoulders. It was Ruka.

"Let's go, Mikan-chan." He said as he led my offstage.I struggled and struggled, but failed epically. Who knew Ruka was this freaking stong? "Your costume that you used for the mv is in your dressing room. Come back as soon as you're done. We'll just play while waiting." And with that, he left.

I sighed. I guess I had no choice. I walked towards my dressing room to see that skimpy and horrible outfit spread out on my bed. I slipped it on. While I did, I heard Natsume sing one of our songs entitled "But It's Better If You Do" (By Panic! At The Disco) I sighed again. At least he's having fun. Because later, he won't. I'll kill him bad.

When I was done slipping into it, I looked down on myself. I never really liked this costume. Not that I would say that in public. Hotaru would kill me. But I'll tell you why I hated this costume. It looks like this:

I was wearing this shiny golden sports bra that needed to be tied around the neck. It was paired with a shiny gold mini skirt that reached only below my butt. The shoes were golden YSL stilettos with 5 inch heels. To finish the look, I wore Chanel 5171 with darkly tinted lens on my head, and let I hair down. I let out another sigh. They owe me big time. They know how much I hated this costume.

I put on a black trench coat that ended only a few inches above my mid-thigh. I slid the sunglasses on to cover my eyes. This is how I really looked like in the mv. I turned away from the mirror I was looking at now and went out.

'_This is going to be a_ long _night.'_

"And that was another one of our hits called "Turn Around (5…4…3…2…1…)!" (by Flo Rida) Natsume said. He turned to look if I was there, and unfortunately, I was. I saw him smirk and face the crowd.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our hottest hit "Touchin On My!" I heard Natsume say into his microphone. And as if rehearsed, they started playing the intro.

(Natsume, _Ruka_)

_(Tou-touchin on my)  
>(x7)<em>

I walked onstage. The crowd was screaming. I walked towards Natsume. And I took off my coat.

Girl I gotta know _(know)  
><em>How you dance like that _(dance like that)  
><em>You dance like you're putting on a show _(show)  
><em>Can I take you back _(back)  
><em>Take you back_ (back)  
><em>I just gotta ask you to  
>Show me yours<br>I'll show you mine _(mine)  
><em>Don't you worry  
>You're too fine<br>We got one thing on our minds  
>And we've got plenty of time<p>

I was dancing around Natsume while he sang and played. I was grinding near him, like in the mv, and pulling on his tie. I still had my sunglasses on.

[Chorus]  
>Girl, I gotta go<br>I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna...me<br>I won't say no  
>Tou-tou-touchin on my...<br>While I'm touchin on your...  
>You know that we are gonna...<br>Cause I don't give a...  
>(x2)<p>

I seduced like I did in the mv. Natsume obviously was amused. He was smirking while singing. I will SO kill him. The things I did after that were the same things since in the mv, we needed a bed, a room, and a pole.

I can't get you out of my mind _(my mind)  
><em>The way you walk _(walk)_  
>The way you walk <em>(walk)<em>  
>The way you walk<br>Baby, you should be a sign _(sign)  
><em>The way you make me stop _(stop)_  
>Make me stop <em>(stop)<br>_Make me  
>Stop<p>

Cause some like fast and some like slow _(slow)  
><em>Ladies come and ladies go  
>Skip the tell and let's just go <em>(go)<br>_Cause I want you to know

Chorus (x3)

Babe you know I want you  
>Want you want you now<br>You know you want me  
>Want me want me now<br>Cause there's not that much  
>To figure out<br>So baby let's get down

Chorus (x3)

When the song ended, I backed away from him as much as possible. I put on my trench coat again, and left as they began singing another song, even without a break. I went to my dressing room.

I slipped to my real outfit and left to perform again, of course without forgetting my guitar. I could hear Natsume's voice singing our latest hit "Dirty Dancer" (By Enrique Iglesias) On my way, I saw Hotaru signalling me to come to her. She had a smirk on her face and an evil gleam in her amethyst eyes.

"What? I have to go onstage." I said, when we both went to the corner. We spoke in hushed voices.

"I have a revenge plan for myself too. And it's way more painful than yours." Hotaru said, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"Okay. What? Make it quick." I said, leaning on the wall and giving her my full attention.

"Okay, so Tetsuo called…"

"What?" I asked, pissed. Bu she ignored me and continued.

"He asked me back…"

"That son of a -,"

"And I said yes and invited him over here."

"What?" I asked and shouted. "Are you insane?"

She looked at me, and I looked at her, and I got the message.

"Okay. Got it. Will I tell the others?" I asked.

"No. You can't. You can't just approach them and whisper something to them in the middle of a concert." She pointed out.

I thought it over. "You're right. Well, later. And memorize it." I said.

"Will do."

I went upstage right after they ended the song "Risky Business." (by The Cab) I then spoke before Natsume could talk about how hot that was or something like that.

"Hey, remember the dude we were talking about earlier?" I asked he crowd, earning questioning looks from Natsume, Ruka, and Koko. I saw most of the crowd nod. I took that as a 'yes.'

"Well, turns out he's here. And with our manager, Hotaru, right now." I said, and that earned shocked looks from everyone. I looked at Natsume looked at him like saying "revenge." He nodded and spoke to the crowd.

And now, here they are." Natsume said, and as he did, both Hotaru and Tetsuo came out. The crowd was silent.

Turns out Hotaru had a microphone too because when she told him to stay where he is, they all heard it. She looked at me and winked. It was my signal. I looked at the crowd.

"Now, Ladies and gentlemen, our one and only manager singing our very first single to reach the top 10, Hotaru Imai!" I said, raising my guitar.

"Ruka, give me your mic." I heard Hotaru say. Ruka's sigh followed it. A few seconds later, I heard Hotaru's voice loudly through the speakers.

The ice queen looked at Tetsuo and smirked. "This is for you, asshole."

And with that said, we all played the intro.

"This the Potential Break Up Song, everyone."

**Potential Break Up Song By Aly and AJ**

It took too long, it took too long  
>It took to long for you to call back<br>And normally I would just forget that  
>Except for the fact it was my birthday<br>My stupid birthday

I played along, I played along  
>I played along, it rolled right off my back<br>But obviously my armor was cracked  
>What kind of boyfriend would forget that?<br>Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
>What he has until she leaves<br>Don't let me go  
>'Cause without me you know you're lost<br>Wise up now or pay the cost'  
>So you will know<p>

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin'to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' for me<p>

This is the potential breakup song  
>Our album needs just one<br>Oh baby please, please tell me

We got along, we got along  
>We got along until you did that<br>Now all I want is just my stuff back  
>Do you get that?<br>Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
>I don't care just drop it off<br>I won't be home!  
>'Cause without me you know you're lost<br>Minus you I'm better off  
>Soon you will know!...<p>

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>W-w-w-winnin' me-e-e<p>

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin'to me-e-e<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' for me...<p>

You can try, you can try  
>You know I know it'd be a lie<br>Without me you're gonna cry  
>So you better think clearly, clearly<br>Before you nearly, nearly  
>Mess up the situation<br>That your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>W-w-w-winnin' me<p>

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin'to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' for me<p>

This is the potential breakup song  
>Our album needs just one<br>Oh baby, please, please tell me

This is the potential makeup song  
>Please just admit you're wrong<br>Which will it be? Which will it be? la la la la la la  
>la la la la la la la la la la la la la la<p>

While she sang, Tetsuo tried to escape, but bodyguards didn't let him out of the stage.

"And goodbye." Hotaru said, waving.

"Enjoy life." I said, and with that, we sang our last song for the night.

(Natsume, _Mikan_, _Both_, **Hotaru, **_**Ruka, **__**Both,**_)

**Love, Sex, and Magic by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake**

_Your touch is so magic to me  
>The strangest things can happen<br>The way that you react to me  
>I wanna do something you can't imagine<br>Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
>You think you can handle, boy<br>If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back  
><em>

_Baby, show me, show me  
>What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me<br>And I'll volunteer  
>And I'll be flowing and going<br>Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
>Oh, baby<em>

(Chorus)

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
>Doing tricks you never seen<br>And I bet that I can make you believe  
>In love and sex and magic<br>So let me drive my body around you  
>I bet you know what I mean<br>Cause you know that I can make you believe  
>In love and sex and magic<br>_  
>(Verse 2)<p>

**Everything ain't what it seems  
>I wave my hands and I got you<br>And you feel so fly assisting me  
>But now it's my turn to watch you<br>I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
>Talk sexy to me like that<br>Just do what I taught you, girl  
>When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back<strong>

(Verse Break)

_**(Chorus)  
><strong>_  
>(Bridge)<p>

_**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love  
><strong>__Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
>But don't stop what you're doing to me<br>_  
><em><strong>All night, show it, just you and the crowd<br>Doing tricks you never seen  
>And I bet that I can make you believe<br>In love and sex and magic  
>So let me drive my body around you<br>I bet you know what I mean  
>Cause you know that I can make you believe<br>In love and sex and magic**_

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
>Doing tricks you never seen<br>And I bet that I can make you believe  
>In love and sex and magic<br>So let me drive my body around you  
>I bet you know what I mean<br>Cause you know that I can make you believe  
>In love and sex and magic<em>

And with that, the concert ended.

**Normal POV**

It was almost 12:00 midnight, so Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko left. Natsume and Mikan were together in one car, since Mikan was already sleepy and couldn't drive, so Natsume will let her sleep overnight in his place, since their parents are best friends and they'll allow. They also secretly want them together. Same for Hotaru and Ruka. Except they're already engaged.

Around 12:45, Koko was patiently waiting on his couch with his arm around Ana, his girlfriend. Yuu was there, too, with Nonoko. They were supposed to watch a movie together with Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru, but they never arrived. They were already 30 minutes late. Koko tried calling them a few times, but they never answered. It was unlike all of them to be this late to their late-night movie tradition. And it was more unlike them to not answer their phones. And they couldn't be sleeping now because Natsume and Ruka sleep later than 12. Mikan and Hotaru, too. They will always be awake for this tradition, even though they're sleepy. So he guessed only one thing, and it made sense, too, after the last song they sang in this concert.

They were doing _it._

Natsume with Mikan, and Ruka with Hotaru.

What weird couples.

Koko couldn't help but grin.

Ana looked at her boyfriend like he was a lunatic. "Koko, what are you grinning about?" She asked.

His grin grew wider. "Oh, nothing."

_End_

Hey guys!

I finally finished my first one-shot! I'm so happy! (jumps for joy) Yay me! (like London Tipton :D) I hope you guys like it too.

Please Review! :D

Be Happy! :D

Sincerely,

_Alexandrya Hale :D_


End file.
